The Last Dragonlords
by Fiddle-on
Summary: What if Merlin's father wasn't killed in the fight with the bandits? An alternate ending to 2x13, The Last Dragonlord.


**Author's Note: What would have happened it Balinor had lived? The other thing I've changed is how a dragonlord's power is inherited. I've never cared for the idea of the dragonlord's power being like a dining room table, passed down from father to son. It makes much more sense for it to be like magic, where most people can't use it without being taught.**

**This is my first fanfic. There may be more in the future.**

The night after the fight with the bandit, Balinor again sat beside Merlin at the campfire, waiting for Arthur to fall asleep. He was thinking of the fight with the bandits earlier, of the moment he almost lost his son after knowing him for only one day. The boy might look like Hunith, but he clearly had something of his father in him as well.

When the prince's breathing finally evened out, Balinor spoke to Merlin. "It seems you have some of my gift of magic in you. I saw you trip that soldier after you lost your sword. It was well done."

Merlin looked startled, and slightly alarmed. "No one ever notices my magic. Only Gaius knows I have it. And my mother, of course."

Balinor smiled. "I was keeping a very close eye on you. Has Gaius been teaching you? I would have thought he was too cautious for that. Perhaps he has changed since I knew him. Does he treat you well?" The Gaius Balinor remembered from 20 years ago would have pitied a born warlock like Merlin, and helped him to leave Camelot in safety, but would never have risked sheltering a practicing warlock, much less teaching a new one.

"Yes, almost like a... father. I was hoping that if you were anything like him, you would come help Camelot despite Uther. I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," replied Balinor, ashamed of how close he had come to denying his duty. "Tomorrow we will reach Camelot. I hope you will stand by me as I call Kilgharrah. I would like to introduce you to him, as my father introduced me."

"I've already met him. I used to visit him in his prison under Camelot." Merlin frowned at the campfire. "I set him free, and now he attacks us. He wouldn't listen to me when I begged him not to. I don't think I have the power of a dragonlord."

Balinor put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "A dragonlord's power rarely awakens on its own. It needs to hear the dragon's own tongue before it comes forth. Stand by me tomorrow, and see what happens." He smiled again. "Besides, a dragon has too much dignity to converse with an ordinary human. For him to have spoken to you at all means he saw something special in you."

Merlin smiled as well. "Then I would be honored to stand beside you."

Balinor sat back. "Good. Now, I want to hear about your life. How did you come to Camelot, much less become Arthur's servant? It is an odd position for anyone with magical gifts."

The conversation continued long into the night before the two lay down for a few hours of sleep before dawn.

Late the next afternoon, the group reached Camelot. Balinor stopped at a wide clearing a few miles from the city walls. It was suitably large for calling Kilgharrah, and sufficiently distant that even if Uther tried to send his knights out, Balinor could easily escape. "I'll go no further. I have been betrayed by Uther once, and I will not let it happen again."

Arthur looked at him angrily. "I thought you were going to help us. The dragon is not here, it is in Camelot. I know you have every reason to fear and distrust my father, but he has asked for your help, and he is an honorable man."

"Don't tell me about the honor of a man who asked the dragons and dragonlords together to speak of peace, and then slaughtered them under a truce. I promised I would help Camelot, and for the sake of my friends there I will. But I will not enter your city so long as Uther Pendragon sits on its throne. I can call Kilgharrah from here as easily as there." Balinor replied. He glanced at Merlin before continuing. "You can stay here as I call the dragon, or you can return to your city, and tell them I will make sure Kilgharrah does not bother them further."

Arthur looked stubborn, and said "We'll wait here."

"Alright then. The horses will need to be tied a good distance away. I would appreciate if you would stay with them, or they will certainly break free. Horses do not appreciate a dragon's company."

Arthur nodded. "Merlin, can you take the horses?"

"But..." started Merlin, then he sighed. As he reached for Arthur's reins, Balinor interrupted.

"Prince Arthur, I know this is asking a great deal, but would you be willing to take the horses yourself? It was Merlin's words that persuaded me to return to Camelot to help you, and it is Merlin I would like the Great Dragon to meet." This was the truth, even if it was not the real reason that Balinor wanted Merlin to stay rather than Arthur.

Arthur stared at Balinor for a long moment before nodding and taking the reins of the three horses.

Balinor watched as Arthur walked away into the woods.

Then he turned to Merlin. "There. Now you don't need to worry about what your master may see or hear." He smiled. "Also, while Arthur seems a more honorable and open young man than his father, he is still a Pendragon and I do not wish to provoke Kilgharrah by introducing him. Now listen with your soul as well as your ears, and learn."

Balinor took a deep breathe, preparing himself. His next words were inhumanly harsh and deep, resonating through the air like distant thunder. Listening, Merlin felt something inside himself understand and respond. He knew that if the need came, he would be able to call the dragon himself. But for now, he simply waited.

When Balinor's words ended, the pair stood in silence for a few moments. Then Balinor asked "Now do you understand what I meant when I said that you wouldn't know if you are a dragonlord until you came face to face with it?"

"It felt like my something inside me was pulling, responding to what you said. Kind of like my magic, but not quite the same. Is the Kilgharrah coming?"

"Yes, can't you feel him approaching?"

Merlin realized he did feel a pull coming from the direction of Camelot. Even as he noticed it, the dragon came into sight. He landed a few minutes later.

"Balinor. Merlin. I suppose you are here now to ask me to leave this city. Balinor, you know why I attack Camelot. I am the last of my kind, and Uther Pendragon is to blame. I have nothing left but revenge. Would you deny me that last solace?"

Balinor did understand, but standing beside him was a strong reason to save the city. "Kilgharrah, I am sorry, but I must ask you to put aside your revenge. I know what Uther has done to you, he has destroyed my life and my kind as well. But there are too many good people still living in Camelot. Innocent people who have never had anything to do with Uther's purge. Friends to whom I owe my life." He looked at Merlin. "My son."

"Ah. I had felt the faint connection of an unawakened dragonlord in Merlin, but I did not know he was your son. He is a good boy, and he has a great destiny. Balinor, if you can find the mercy to ask me to save Camelot, I suppose I must comply. I will leave this city, and never return until Uther is gone, and Arthur becomes the king he is meant to be. Will you come with me Balinor? It would be good to share the company of a dragonlord again."

Balinor was happy to hear the dragon give in. It would have pained him to force the issue. The invitation to join Kilgharrah was more than he had dared hope for. It would mean an end to the last 20 years of loneliness. "Thank you. I will come. Merlin, do you want to come as well?"

Merlin looked longingly at his father. "I can't. I have to stay and help Arthur, or he will never become king."

Balinor nodded. He had seen the boy's devotion to Arthur, so he was not surprised at the choice. But it was hard to lose Merlin so soon after meeting him. "Call us then, whenever you need help or advice. I will come."

He pulled Merlin close and hugged him for a long moment.

Kilgharrah looked on. "If we are going to be leaving, it is best we do it soon. I don't wish to remain near Camelot any longer than I must. Merlin, while we have often disagreed, I respect your determination in following your own path. I look forward to meeting you again in the future. Call if you have need."

At that Balinor released Merlin, and climbed onto Kilgharrah's back. "Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye, father."

As they flew away, Merlin wiped the tears from his eyes. Once he was sure they were dry, he turned into the woods to find Arthur and return to Camelot.


End file.
